Stop teasing
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: L and Light are at the Yagami household while they are still chained together. What will happen if the detective starts to tease the younger Kira-suspect? Warning: Yaoi.


**Stop Teasing!**

**This is the part where Light and L were still chained together but I changed a few settings if it's okay. This is my first time writing a fan fic about Death Note so please bear with me. Reviews are very much welcome!**

* * *

Light sighed for the umpteenth time of the night. He and L were sent to his house because the office was a little too cramped for the whole team. L protested about it but Yagami-san forced them.

L sat like he usually do on Light's favorite chair with a lollipop in his mouth. He was just staring at the screen of the lone desktop in front of him. He rolled his lollipop using his tongue then slurped onto it.

Light sighed again.

"Light-kun, do you need something form me?" L asked without looking at Light.

Light grunted. He hadn't realized that he was staring at the detective. "Nothing much. Don't mind me." he said as he lied down on his bed. The chains jingling as he did so.

L didn't say anything. He simply pulled his lollipop out of his mouth, stared at it then put it back in. He did something that made Light gulp. He slowly pulled the lollipop then push it back in. Repeating it, slowly at first then faster.

Light couldn't do anything but stare at the older guy. _What the fuck is he doing?_

Then L slowly moved his hand from his chest to his pants. He unbuckled his belt then unbuttoned his pants. And slowly... oh-so-slowly, he unzipped his pants. He gave a sideways glance at Light who was still not moving from his spot but was obviously staring at L.

The dark-haired male entered his hand in his boxers and held onto his engorged length. "Nnnghh..." he moaned.

Light felt his member twitch in anticipation. The view in front of him is just too much to bear. His face heated up in embarrassment.

L purposely showed his ministration to the younger male. He turned the swivel chair so he was facing the younger male.

"L..." Light whispered as he sat up. His body felt hot. His member felt restraint by his pants.

L looked at the younger male with a smirk. "Do you need something, Light-kun?" he feigned innocence.

Light's face heated up again. "U-uh... n-nothing..." he answered as he averted his gaze from the older man.

L suddenly stood up from where he was sitting on and took the only step that separated him from Light. He let his pants and boxers fall to the floor and let Light see his proud manhood.

Light gulped as he stared at L's rather large manhood.

L slowly pushed Light back until he was already lying down. "Can I love you, Light?" he asked gently in to Light's ear.

Light moaned at the sensation of L's warm breath on his ear. "P-plea...se..." he whispered.

The dark-haired man started unbuttoning Light's shirt and look at the pale and slim chest beneath him. He caressed it so lovingly, feeling the soft and smooth surface. He leaned down and kissed/bit the flesh of Light's neck down to his chest.

"Uhnn..." Light moaned as he held L's head. The ebony felt smooth in his hand. "...L..."

L smirked as he suddenly gripped Light's member through the cloth of his pajamas.

"Ah!" Light screamed.

The detective continued to tease the restraint member; making the cloth of the pajamas wet.

"...L, oh please, L!" Light begged.

"Please, what, Light-kun?"

"Uhn... Please make... love to me... now..."

L smirked yet again. He pulled down Light's pajamas and briefs and finally freed the already hard member. He kissed its top before engulfing its head. Then slowly, he bobbed his head down.

Light couldn't help himself from thrusting into L's warm cavern.

L almost gagged when Light thrusted into his mouth but stopped it. He removed the already twitching member from his mouth which earned him a grunt of disappointment from Light. He smirked as he positioned himself on top of the younger man. "You'll feel move pleasured with this, Light-kun." he said as he slowly lowered himself onto Light's member. It slowly entered him. It tore him but he didn't care. "Ow..." he bit his lip as he lowered himself more.

"Uhn... too tight... L..." Light murmured. "Are you o-okay?"

L sat to the hilt as he panted. "Yes, Light-kun." he said with a smirk. "I'll move now." he said as he moved his hips sensually slow at first then faster and faster. "AH... ah..."

Light watched as L bounced on him. _He's so beautiful..._ He said regarding L's reddish face with a hint of pleasure in his face. His mouth slightly agape. _This is my beloved... L... L... _"L... L... -ve you... I love you... Lawliet..." he unconsciously murmured. He had known L's real name for a long time. He had known but he couldn't push himself to kill this beautiful being. His love. His life. This insomiac bastard stole his heart the moment they met.

L continued ramming himself onto Light. His eyes are closed as he savored the feeling of having Light inside him. His beloved. He had known that Light was Kira. He had known. He has the evidence against him but he couldn't push himself to turn the younger male in. _Damn love..._

"I-I'm c-cumming!" Light said as he felt the sensation in his gut.

"Me too, Light-kun."

L thrusted faster and harder until they both came. He felt Light's warm seed deep inside him. He panted as he still sat there with Light still inside of him. He has to savor this because he knew that something bad will come upon him. "That was intense." he said with a smirk as he pushed his bangs aside.

"Yeah..." Light replied.

L leaned down and kissed Light's lips. He has to take this opportunity to confess. "I love you, Light..." he said. "So, so much I could die."

**End...**

* * *

So? what do you guys think about it? please review!


End file.
